Shinyus
"I do not like snooping at all, especially in my home. It agitates me and my Best Friend. Please refrain from doing so." -Shinyus Shinyus is a small, upcoming myth who often states how much he hates "snooping" and doctors, and will act violently upon seeing any of these roles. He is friends with other, smaller myths. Overview Shinyus is a pale male human wearing a green striped hoodie, Pal Hair, and a blue ROBLOX visor. History In Shinyus' place, "A Look Inside", it is strongly implied that Shinyus' parents died in a flood, and he lived on the streets of an unknown city for an unknown amount of time before befriending K and killing a therapist. Shinyus later moved into an apartment building, most likely to evade police, and has been living there until moving out after a myth group nearly solved him, calling them "police" in a scroll found on his fridge. It was later discovered Shinyus was living in a cabin in the middle of nowhere. The cabin is hidden behind a tall terrain wall, with the only entrance being through a phrase-door(the key phrase is "home now"). As of around 5/13/18, the cabin was discovered to have been burned down, most likely by Manahtoba as there is a note saying "manahtoba was here". Game(s) Where He and I once lived (all of Shinyus' other places branch off from here) Somewhere New Behavior Shinyus is at first friendly and kind, and is fairly talkative. If someone calls him a myth, he will typically deny that saying he "is a normal person who wants to live a normal life" (or some variation of that). However, Shinyus immediately becomes hostile upon noticing somebody going into an area he doesn't want people accessing (in the apartment, this was the vent near the bathroom), or if somebody dressed as a doctor approaches him. Shinyus will chase down the person and kill them using a bloody knife he keeps on him, and later adds the victim's avatar into a room within the apartment building. Shinyus never calls this killing, rather he uses the euphemism "evicting". Shinyus often mentions his best friend, an entity named "K". The entity can be found in a few places and in Shinyus' decals as drawings. K is seen with multiple knives stuck into its head, two bright white eyes, grey skin, and a bloody sword in its torso. Shinyus has mentioned that often times only he can see K, however, K can also appear in-game using an account named rand0guy. An account K is supposedly borrowing (rand0guy was not a myth prior to this, rather they appeared to be a forumer on the old Roblox forums). External Links Shinyus' Roblox Profile Trivia * Shinyus draws in a childish art-style. * Shinyus is fascinated with knives, and had a small collection of them prior to losing both his homes. * Shinyus often talks about mundane things, such as getting food or getting into photography. He also often talks about knives, the entity K, or current events. Category:Myths Category:Upcoming Myths Category:Inactive Myths Category:Needs Fixing Category:Myth by Association